an evangelion christmas story
by seele89
Summary: just a little something to let you all know I am still alive, and that it's christmas rated M for talk of and attempts at suicide.


-1I do not own Evangelion or any of its characters , so if you decide to sue me don't .

December 24, 2015

(Shinji's POV)

Where did it all go wrong, I mean I was always heard that if you told the one you loved that you loved them on Christmas Eve you would be together forever.

(FLASHBACK)

"_Ayanami"._

"_Yes Ikari-kun"._

"_Rei there is something that I've wanted to tell you for a long time, ever since the fifth angel attack, Rei I..I ….L…………."_

"_What is it Ikari-kun"._

"_I..I…Love you Rei Ayanami, and I have for a long time."_

_SILENCE_

"_Rei"_

_SILENCE _

_That was the only answer I received._

'_I have to get out of here she's not answering I have to get out of here before she rejects me , I don't think I can handle the rejection.'_

_So I ran, I ran so fast I didn't even notice the tears coming out of my eyes, I didn't notice Rei calling after me, I ran until I couldn't run anymore and collapsed in a heap sobbing._

_I looked up after a while and I found that I had run all the way to the lookout over Tokyo-3._

_(END FLASHBACK)_

That is how I ended up in this situation, getting ready to throw myself over the edge of the lookout as soon as I say a poem that is a reflection of my whole life.

(Rei's POV)

'Ikari-kun, you… you Love Me, I never knew, I thought that you didn't like me but to know that you care about me the same way that I care about you. It makes my heart soar.'

'Why is Ikari-kun running away.

Oh no is it because I did not respond to his statement. I must go after him.

Please Ikari-kun, please don't do something stupid.

(GENERAL POV)

Rei ran and ran but could not catch Shinji eventually Shinji stopped at the lookout that overlooked Tokyo-3 and collapsed to the ground sobbing. After awhile he seemed to calm down, he then Shinji stood and walked over to the edge and started to speak.

(Shinji's POV)

I began to speak my feeling before I ended it all:

"Here I am weak and bruised

My darkness seeks to consume me.

The pain of being alone tears at my heart.

But what is this I see

An Angel by me.

The tears in her eyes.

Are they for me?

Is this beautiful Angel crying for me?

I feel her warmth as she wraps her arms around me.

I feel complete.

My heart

It hurts no more.

I gently place my arm around her waist

As I feel her smooth skin

Tears come to my eyes

She is real

She is here

For me

I am wanted

Not hated

I feel her tears as they land on me

She weeps for me

For what I have suffered

I know it's cruel

But I am happy to see her tears

Someone cares for me

I am not alone

My body is weak

It is all I can do to stay like this

Holding her close

I fear if I let go

She will disappear

And leave me

My tears come harder

I don't want to be alone

I want to feel loved

To feel the caress of her hands on my skin

I want to feel her skin under my fingers

If this is a dream

I hope I don't wake

To find myself

Alone again

Alone in a world of People

Alone

To be with you is what I want

To hold you close

To feel your arms

To feel your warmth

Here I am alone

Won't you come save me?

Can you love me?

As I love you

Can I find love?

Or am I fated to be alone?

I feel a sharp pain in my heart

Alone

I don't want to be alone

If I am alone

No one will miss me

If I go

Will you cry over my passing?

Will anybody cry for me?

What did I do to deserve this?

Tell me please

Have I done some great wrong?

To deserve this pain

This pain

Pain I have inflicted on myself

Pain inflicted on me by others

To feel love for the first time

To feel that someone wants me here

To feel that I am loved

To know that someone will mourn for me

All I want is to feel love

Her touch

Her voice

Her love

Is all I want."

Rei I know what you are and I know about your origins , you are not her, Rei I love you I just wish you could have returned my feeling, goodbye my beloved.

(Rei's POV)

'Oh, Shinji such pain you have to bear, why why has the world been so cruel to you, when you have such a kind and caring soul.'

'Wait did he say goodbye, oh-no he's going to jump.'

"SHINJI NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

(GENERAL POV)

"SHINJI NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

When Shinji hears that he looks up and sees Rei running towards him but it is to late he is already falling so he does the last thing he can do he closes his eyes resigned to his fate.

Then all of a sudden he feels someone grab on to his shirt collar and he jerks to a sudden halt. He opens his eyes and looks up to see that Rei has grabbed onto him and is keeping him from ending his life.

'Rei isn't that strong she'll be pulled over the edge to, why is she even here she doesn't love me or care about me so why should she care I die.'

"Rei what are you doing, why are you stopping me from killing myself you rejected me so why should you care if I live or die," Shinji yelled.

"You're wrong Shinji I love you, I love you with all my heart and soul if you were to kill yourself than I would kill myself as well." Rei said through strained breaths.

And then with a mighty heave Rei pulled Shinji back up onto the lookout and pulled him in to a fierce embrace and began to cry.

"SHINJI NO BAKA."

"Rei"

"Shinji listen to me, I love you and want to remain by your side for all eternity

"Rei do you really mean it."

"yes, I really mean it Shinji, I love you."

"Oh Rei."

And that's how Shinji and Rei came to be together, for the next five years they were together and in that time they defeated the Angels and averted Third Impact.

After Third Impact the seasons returned to the world.

Then one day Shinji asked Rei to marry him and she said yes, they got married in the spring of the year 2020.

And they where never happier.

END.

Author's Notes:

Well Merry Christmas everyone I hope you all enjoyed the story.

I would like t o thank Voidhawk for the poem and would like to let everyone know that I have not allowed my other fic to die I've just been busy with benchmark testing and finals but it's Christmas break now so I might just have an update soon as well as a new story.

Thanks, Bye.


End file.
